wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossroads
Crossroads is the 2nd mission in Wargame: European Escalation. Mission Overview Main Objectives *Meet with allies '+1 ' *Move command group at the crossroad Echo '+2 ' *Clear the plateau Charlie '+4 ' *Move command group at the crossroad Echo '+2 ' Secondary Objectives *Meet with recon platoon before it incur any losses '+2 ' *Capture sector Foxtrot '+2 ' *Hold crossroad Echo with command units '+2 ' Strategies & Tactics You start in the south with one recon, two command and two AA vehicles. Buy four Leopard tanks and fast-move all your units except command along the freeway to the north, towards the two groups of allies. Send the starting recon to the crossroads with the broken bridge, waking the nearer group of allies (Chieftains and Scorpions) on the way, and once woken race the further group of allies (Green Jackets, Saracen APCs and Scorpions) and the recon back down the freeway behind your tanks, achieving the no-casualties objective. When you gain control over the Chieftain tanks move them into the nearby trees, as you will be immediately attacked by enemy helicopter gunships (move your AA to defend). After the gunship attack move your tanks into the trees on the other side of the freeway. Enemy tanks will quickly attack you from the west and then from the north. Being in cover and stationary against both groups is decisive. Kill the Flammpanzer as soon as you see it. After this engagement move north along the freeway, capture the FOB and resupply. Keep the AA with the tanks and scout a little way ahead with the recon. Occupy the woods at the crossroads; then unload the green jackets (they have AT rockets) from their Saracen APCs in the woods immediately to the west of the freeway at the crossroads. The tree lined ridge a little further to the west is good place for a few tanks and an AA. Place the remaining tanks in the hedges either side of the bridge on the western side of the freeway. Defend the FOB too - 4 Marder IFVs in the trees along the western edge of the freeway near the FOB does nicely. Until you place a command vehicle at the crossroads you should have plenty of time to resupply, repair, reinforce (remember to buy supply trucks) and position your troops. Move up the command vehicle when you're ready. The enemy will attack the crossroads in force from north and east. Protect your supply line and the captured FOB; during the battle cycle supply trucks along the freeway (which is sunken) to and from the FOB. Detach a force to occupy Foxtrot and bring up your other command vehicle to activate it. Build up your detachment and use it to take the FOB north of the crossroads and then sweep Charlie. This will compete all tasks and the mission will end with maximum stars and depending on play, no loss of units. Flash Message * Emergency meeting at the UN. The Security Council calls for an immediate end to hostilities. * Massive bombardment of Hanover. Significant civilian casualties. * The Royal Air Force takes control of Hanover airspace. See Also *Hell's Highway Category:European Escalation missions